


Baby Driver 2.0

by sisteroftheagiel



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - All For The Game Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Exy (All For The Game), Everyone Is Gay, Exy (All For The Game), F/M, Gay, Gen, Inspired by Baby Driver, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisteroftheagiel/pseuds/sisteroftheagiel
Summary: You seen the film Baby Driver? You really should before reading this (it'll make way more sense)So Andrew is Baby and Neil is Debora:D it's that simple reallyIt follows the plot of the film with small edits to keep with the personality of the Foxes. Not all the foxes are within the story, but enjoy anyway.Also it very hard to write high speed chase scenes, please be nice :D
Relationships: Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten & Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten & The Foxes (All For The Game), Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

Andrew tapped his fingers along the steering wheel, eyes trained on the robbery taking place across the street. He checked his watch; they were making good time. A police car shot past Andrew making him tense, but it continued passed without stopping, he set the car in gear ready for their exit. The banks alarm sounded and as if on cue three masked people shot from the bank and piled into the car. Andrews eyes were locked on the rear-view mirror. From behind him Darling smacked her hands on his chair “you better get this car moving Baby”. 

Andrew was never one to do what people said, because people were stupid. Andrew wasn’t stupid. The police sirens begun getting gradually louder and louder, his three comrades becoming more agitated the longer he sat unmoving. Buddy lent forward; cold blue eyes stern “Baby?”

Andrew turn around “Your job’s done, now let me do mine” Buddy’s mouth opened slightly “Shut up and get down” Andrew spat.

It must have been his tone but both Buddy and Darling slipped down in their seats. The car shot backwards just as two police cars sped past. One tried to turn and crashed straight into the second, blocking the road, proceeding to make the cars behind slam their breaks on. Meanwhile Andrew kept his car foot on the gas and floored it, when he gained breathing room he lifted the handbrake, careening the car a full 180, and continued.

Griff in the passenger seat gripped the door frame “woah woah!”

The car shot down the road and flew around an intersection weaving in and out of traffic with ease, cutting into spaces hardly big enough for the car. Darling whistled in the back, her short black hair bounced around her as she slapped his chair in appraisal “come on baby!” she cheered. Andrew didn’t have to be told twice, driving was his escape, and nothing could compare to the pure rush of joy and adrenaline that came along with the speed and fundamentally being in control. 

He turned sharply onto the highway, the fact that he was entering the off ramp meant very little to him, and neither did the speed he drove. A helicopter could be heard, Andrew tightened his hands on the wheel, if the chopper locked into his location it would be harder to lose then the pigs in wheels. He pulled up the handbrake and with a screech of tires and smoke, flipped the car around, now driving with the flow of traffic.

It didn’t take long for Andrew to see his opportunity and pulled up alongside two red cars.

Driving the speed limit was pure hell for Andrew, but it didn’t take long from them to go under a tunnel, blocking off the visual from above. Once under the bridge, Andrew sped forwards and switched lanes, slamming on his breaks and making the red car pull over into the lane he just vacated, in time to re-emerge from the tunnel. This lane change worked like magic as the chopper followed the poor unsuspecting civilian down the highway.

Andrew tried to leave the highway, but police seemed far more aware however and had blocked off the exits, the passengers noticed the deadly black nails one officer carried up ahead. “Pathetic” Andrew muttered to himself.

He put his foot down on the gas, shooting the car forwards. A few feet in front of the car the officer threw out the nails, if it was someone else, that would have been the end, but this is what Andrew had wanted. As he neared the nails, he forced the car completely around, doing a full 360 turn, this resulted was his back tire clipping the very edge of the roadblock and flinging it up into the windscreen of a waiting police car as Andrew sped off into the city. 

As the sirens became quieter and quieter, Andrews speed decreased as well, blending with traffic. He turned into a parking garage and slammed the breaks on. Grabbing his music, he exited the car, Darling and Buddy got into the front of a waiting vehicle and Andrew and Griff got in the back without comment. Which isn’t anything new.   
…

Back at headquarters, which was a delict looking apartment building standing twenty floors high. Whilst the others debrief, and the cash was being divided Andrew was volunteered to get drinks for everyone. Andrew only exited the building to get some quiet time, he walked out with his headphones in. He crossed the road without looking, a car slammed on its brakes and blasted its horn at him. Andrew didn’t so much as jump, nor turn his head to look he just continued to walk. He entered a café, the young man behind the till lent on the counter on his phone. He didn’t even look up when the doorbell rang. Andrew slammed cash down on the counter making the man jump and fling his phone, Andrew caught it without flinching. “Four hot chocolates, one extra everything”

The man rolled his eyes “name?”

“Baby”. The man furrowed his brow “Baby, B-A-B-Y Baby, or do you need me to write it for you as well”

The man tutted and turned around to make Andrew's order. Andrew flipped the phone in his hand and chucked it in the trash can next to him. The man plopped down four coffee cups and called “Baby”. The unnecessarily of that rained down around Andrew, as he stood at the till where they began. He took the cups and turned to leave “Hey! My phone?”

Without turning Andrew said “It’s in the garbage, just like your personality” the door jingled on his way out again.

It didn’t take him long to get back, and he handed out drinks, whilst Doc was still dividing up the cash. Griff took a sip and spat it back out, he flipped his head around to stare at Andrew, his face always a permanent scowl. He stood up and smashed the cup down “The fuck is this Baby?”

Andrew took the cup, lifted off the lid and blew on it a couple times “Better?”

Darling chuckled and Bubby cheered his cup towards the two. Griff smacked his drink off the desk and waltz over to Doc. Darling put a hand on her heart “I would have drunk that”

Griff stood in front of Doc, “What’s his deal, is he retarded?”

Doc stopped counting, rolled up his shirt sleeves, revealing tribal flame tattoos “Retarded means slow. Was he slow?”

“no”

“Then he doesn’t sound retarded to me.” He pointed a pile of cash at Andrew “He’s a good kid and a devil behind the wheel”

Griff shook his head and walked back over to him “Always with the fucking headphones, what are you listening too? Nursery rhythms?” Getting no response Griff continued leaning on the table and getting in his face “You can’t just be in crime without being a little criminal”

There was a thud, Griff looked down towards the noise. A small blade was wedged in the table, between his index and middle finger. Again, he didn’t see Andrew move but felt it as something cold and sharp touched his neck. Turning now face to face, Andrew stared deadpan. Griff unconsciously swallowed, bobbing his Adams apple against the blade. “You rattle every time you walk, what are they? Painkillers?” Andrew held him there. “You don’t have to be a criminal, a druggie and a dick” Griff’s eyes narrowed at him. A manic smile plastered itself on Andrews lips, he faked shock “Oh no, did I hit a nerve?” The blade at his neck twitched, the smile gone “Not yet anyway”. A loud slam sounded from behind them.

“Time to go fuck-wits. Get your crap and get out”

Andrew had the knives away before anyone could register and was already walking across the room to collect his duffle bag. Buddy slapped his hands together, his Icy blue eyes shining in amusement “Aww Doc it was just getting good” Darling laughed eyes glistened with joy or death, you can’t really tell with her. 

They rode down the elevator together, Bubby and Darling making out in the back, discussing plans for their money within pauses for breath whilst Griff stared daggers at Andrew. They exited the elevator into a parking lot, Griff fucks off and Buddy turns to Andrew “Baby you did good” he smiles “When Doc calls don’t pick up” he winked and walked off hand in hand with Darling. 

Doc walked towards his car, “Don’t listen to him”. Andrew followed and hands his bag over to Doc. “I don’t like taking candy from you Baby, but we’re almost even now” Doc unzipped the bag and smacked one lump on Andrews chest. 

Andrew took the money and asked, “One more job and we’re done?”

Doc closed the trunk and turned towards Andrew “One more job and we’re even”. Andrew stood and watched the cars lights recede until they were no more. 

….

Andrews apartment was small but warm. He opened the door to find his junky brother passed out on the sofa. He walked over to the diner table and pried off one floorboard and stuffs his money in the hole, it takes him a few tries as its already full. He goes into the kitchen and grabs a soda and a glass of water. He walks over to his brother and tips the glass over his face, his eyes open wide and as he gasps awake and kicks out “What the fuck Andrew!”

Andrew grabs his chin pushing his head back against the cushions “You get your shit together” his grip tightens “one more job and I’m done covering for you. Understand Aaron?”

Aaron tried to free himself, but when Andrews grip doesn’t budge, he concedes “yes! Yes Andrew I understand”

Andrew releases him “Go to sleep in your fucking room”

Andrew walks off and slams his door. He takes his soda and crawls out of his bedroom window to sit on the fire escape. He lights a cigarette and watches the sun slowly start to rise. 

….

Andrew idly tapped his fingers against the menu on the table, his eyes drifted out the window of the diner to watch the early morning risers. He had headphones in to drown out any noise. Andrew’s life had been in turmoil for years, it seemed he would constantly be brought into shit he didn’t want. He took deep breaths. He spent a lot of time in this diner. It’s one of a few places that where open 24 hours, and Andrew enjoys escaping his apartment. His eyes follow a young man who jogged up to the diner, he wore sweats and a t-shirt (which was far too big for him). His soft brown hair was cut short at the sides but a mass of mess on top, which bounced with each pump of his legs. He pushed open the doors of the diner and walked past. The man had an irregular burn mark under one eye, It looked like circles upon more circles. What stood out the most to Andrew was how it looked to have been done deliberately, someone had purposely burnt him. Andrew was intrigued. More so when he emerged a few minutes later, wearing a diner’s uniform. He watched as he went about his shift change, he smiled at the tired woman who’s shift just ended, but Andrew could see it was a mask. He flicked his eyes over, probably sensing someone watching him. Andrew continued to stare, the man’s brown eyes flicked down, as he gathered a pen and notepad. 

Andrew continued to watch the man set up, who eventually walked up to Andrew and asked, “This there anything I can get you?”

Andrew took his time to take the man in, brown hair, soft nose, sharp jaw and brown eyes. If it wasn’t for the burns, he would blend right in. Attractive but not memorable. Andrew saw burns on his hands as well, and now could see he had long thin cuts on the other side of his face. This man hand been through some shit. He cleared his throat and tapped his pen, irritation flickered across his eyes “Gonna order something or not?”

Andrew lent forwards and removed an ear bud “Sorry what?”

It was a ruse of course, Andrew was great at reading lips, but he wanted to mess with him. An array of emotions flickered over the man’s face, until he settled on fake polite, “Can I get you anything sir?”

“Ah yes, I’ll have…” Andrew scanned the menu, finger going down the menu. “Chocolate madness sundae”

The man arched a brow at him but said nothing about his choice of food in the early hours. “I’ll get that for you right away”

Andrew watched him leave. 

His eyes drifted back to the window, he really itched for a cigarette. His restless body looking for a way to calm itself. It’s been this way since he came off his meds. Andrew was a ‘troubled child’, rebelling as a teen is typical but Andrew jumps from foster home to foster home stilted his childhood. He got sent to juvie for fighting and his anger and put on medication to sedate him, because he was ‘a menace to society’. He only had Aaron left and that thought was too sad to say out loud.

A thump on the table drew Andrew away from his thoughts. The waiter had come back with his breakfast. Andrew flicked his eyes up at him “Thanks Debora”

The waiter’s brow furrowed in confusion, Andrew flicked his eyes to his name tag and back up again. The waiter looked down and smiled a little bit “ah no, I’m new so they gave me this for now” he adjusted it “My name’s Neil”

Andrew smirked “Is it now?”

Neil just stared back at him. Most people can’t handle Andrew, they wilt under his scrutiny, but this guy wasn’t. In fact, he seemed annoyed. “What’s your name?”

“Baby”

Neil laughed “like I’m supposed to believe that”

Andrew took a scoop of his ice cream and shrugged “When you decide to tell me your real name, maybe I’ll tell you mine”

Neil took a step back, his wide eyes flicked to the door, then a split second later he composed himself. It was so quick that anyone else probably wouldn’t have noticed. Neil was jumpy. Instead Neil chose to get mad “The fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“What happened to your face Neil?”

The change of topic stunned Neil for a bit, but he rolled his eyes, clearly a question he gets a lot. “It got burnt”

Andrew took another bite of his ice cream “Ah, vague. Vague Neil.” Andrew pointed his spoon at Neil “All of you is vague”

Neil’s eyes narrowed “Look, I don’t know who the fuck you are, but leave me out of it. If you want food or drink fine, I’ll serve you, but let’s not talk ok?”

Neil turned to leave but stopped when he said “You’re hiding Neil”

He slowly spun back to face Andrew, he moved so quickly and quietly that he was now standing right behind Neil. Stepping back was instinctive, but a hand grabbed the back of his neck and drew him in. Neil wasn’t tall, he stood a couple inches higher than Andrew. However, Andrew had a strong presence, this presence is what trapped Neil and all he could do was look into his hazel eyes. Andrew lent in and whispered, “Why are you hiding?” He glared into Neil’s eyes for a while then released him. Neil opened his mouth, but his phone ringing cut him off. Andrew put it to his ear “My chicken just laid a very big egg are you in?” Docs voice said.

“Am I in?” Andrew replied

“It was a rhetorical question baby you’re in” the line went dead.

Without another word, he pushed pass Neil and exited the diner. 

......  
[End of chapter one]


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two.
> 
> (I'm not American so excuse me if i got somethings wrong)

Andrew walked out the elevator at headquarters and Doc stood at the other end of the floor, in front of a chalkboard. An array of paperwork sprawled over a large table situated in the centre of the room. On seeing him Doc introduced Andrew to the crew: “Eddy no nose formally eddy the nose” he motioned to a guy with short hair, a weaselly face, and a nose that has seen better days. Sitting next to Eddy was a big guy, he looked like he spent more time in the gym than anywhere else. Easily six foot, making Andrew look tiny. “JD this is Baby, Baby, JD”.

JD smirked at him “Fitting name Doc”

“And last but not least Bats” Doc motioned to a man who sat at the table, feet up on the surface. He was small like Andrew, his raven black hair was hanging over his face, making him look younger than he was. He also had a number one tattooed on his cheek. Upon looking up, he took his feet down and leant forwards and watched as Andrew sat down, headphones in not saying a word. Bats got up and cocked his head to one side, like a puppy confused. “What’s up with the headphones eh?”. Not getting a reply he continued “Got mental problems?” he leant in and wagged his finger in Andrews face and tutted “Oh no, I’m the one with mental problems in the crew.” He straightened up as if proud “position filled!”. Still getting no response from Andrew, Bats flipped around and asked Doc “what the fuck Doc?”

Doc brought a chalk to the board “He’s got Tinnitus”

Bats stood next to Doc “the fuck is Tinnitus?”

“He was in an accident when he was a kid, still has a hum in the drum” he motioned to his ear, “so he plays music to drown out the noise.” Doc pointed the chalk at Bats “ever heard of the Spirit of 85?”

Bats crossed his arms “the joy rider?”

Doc nodded and went back to drawing “The ghost that evaded the cops doing a 130 on 85, headlights off, brakes disconnected. He drove them around in circles on spaghetti junctions left them in the dust every time” he pointed his chalk at Andrew and looked back at Bats “That’s our boy”.

Doc resumed his task, Bats looked between Andrew and Doc, “Wasn’t that like ten years ago?”

“That what I said, our boy. He’s been boosting car since he was old enough to see over the dash”

“Can he actually see over the dash now?” JD snickered.

Bats narrowed his eyes at JD, whilst both Doc and Andrew ignored him. Doc continued “he stole my Mercedes, had a lot of merch in it too. I watched him do it to, I didn’t stop him though, because I was blinded by the balls on that kid. Course he didn’t know who I was, or the worth of the junk in the trunk. But when he dumped it, I tracked him down and made sure to tell him who I was, what I was capable of and how much he owed me. Since he’s been paying me back, he’s shown me what he’s capable of”. Doc clapped his hands, stepped back and looked at what he drew on the board “Oh would you look at that, whilst you’ve been whining, I drew a whole fucking map.” He turned to the room “Sit down and fucking listen”.

Andrew sat at the head of the table, directly in front of Doc. Eddy and JD sat to his left and Bats to his right. Doc started explaining the mission and what was expected of each person. Andrew watched Doc as he tapped his fingers along to the music, just aching for this job to be over. Doc slapped his hands together “Questions?”

Bats raised his hand “I got a question Doc?” he pointed at Andrew “Why don’t I believe that phones over here, didn’t hear a god damn word you said.” He brought his hands up in an aspirated manor “You laid down your whole play, he aint even listening”.

Four sets of eyes turned to Andrew; no emotion was seen on his face. Doc folded his arms “Baby?”

He lent forwards, took one headphone out at a time, slowly wrapping the cable around his hand “The target is an armoured truck at Perimeter Trust street Donway, at 10am sharp. We have the details of the route because someone at the depot has a nasal problem. The bank itself is right near the highway so we should be able to hit the ramp at 60 seconds of getting out, we also have a divergent crew, they are going to blow up truck a ways away, to keep the fuzz busy. The dress code, the Michael Myers Halloween mask, but don’t” He pointed to each crew member “all buy your masks at the same time it’ll look suspicious. The switch car is ready, but you want me to hit the long stay parking structure at Hartsfield Jackson and get a heist vehicle that stays colder longer. Boost a commuter car, a family car, something that blends in well with morning traffic. Something on the heavy side in case we need to run the cops off the road and Escalate, an Avalanche whatever. It needs to be ready for an 8:30 start in the am” Andrew clapped his hands together and looked at Bats “Questions”.

Bats smiled, but there wasn’t anything nice about it “Well aint ya’ll cute”

Doc watched Andrew, a proud look on his face “Well that’s my Baby”

“Fuck your Baby”

“Oh sweetheart” Andrew said as he got up “you’re not my type”.  
…

Andrew pulled his truck into the car park, the armoured truck was stopped outside the building loading up, he stopped a few spaces away. Bats leant around him to look at the truck “What’s in there is ours, it belongs to us. They took our money, our hard earn paper. They snuck in while you were sleeping last night and took the pants of the chair and emptied our wallets. The got what’s rightfully ours. Let’s go get it back”

Andrew rolled his eyes. JD threw the masks at Eddy and Bats, who shook it at JD “the fuck is this JD” It was an Austin Powers mask.

He shrugged “It’s Mike Myers”

Eddy lent in “It’s supposed to be The Halloween Mask”

JD shook his mask “THIS IS A HALLOWEEN MASK!”

“NO, THE KILLER DUDE FROM HALLOWEEN” 

“Oh, you mean Jason” 

“NO!”

Bats mumbled “fuck this shit” put on his mask “come on!”

All three rushed from the car, shotguns at the ready. Andrew watched as they threw a man to the ground, he turned up the volume and looked straight ahead. He tapped his finger against the wheel, counting. His head snapped around when he heard a gunshot. Laying unmoving on the ground was the truck driver. Bags in hand the three rushed back to the car. 

As Andrew pulled out another truck smashed into the back of the truck. A man in his forties, a grey cap pulled low, glared at them. He must have been in the car park. “What the fuck we got a hero” Bats said, and he started to shoot at the driver, who ducked down in his seat. 

Andrew took this opportunity to hit the gas and floor it, he rammed through cars and drove up over an embankment to be free of the car park. They weren’t on the road long before the other truck barrelled down after them. Andrew weaved in and out of traffic, but the truck was persistent. The three passengers ripped their masks off just as the truck rammed into them again, it forced Andrews truck to turn sideways and get wedged under the belly of a lorry. Bats aims his gun at the truck driver, but Andrew sharply twisted the wheel to free himself. His hand gripped the wheel tighter as his anger grew, he wasn’t here to play fucking bumper cars, it was time to end this. He hit the gas and sped through traffic, turning the truck across the embankment, it crashed down on the tarmac of the other side of the road. Andrew battled the wheel to keep the truck upright, the other driver tried to follow, but he flew over the hill at a bad angle, his truck flipped and landed on the roof with a loud crash. 

Andrew kept driving, he took a turning but had to slam on his brakes, as a long line of traffic sat not moving. All four rushed out of the truck and run down the line of cars until they got to the front. Bats tapped his shot gun on the window opened the door “Get the fuck out bitch” he grabbed the driver’s arm and forced her out. Her body smacked against the floor, her head shot up and face full of anguish “My Baby!”

Andrew reached into the car and grabbed a tiny bundle of blankets. The baby laid sound asleep in his arms, small and fragile. He bent down and gently transferred the baby to its mother, she clung it close and tried to get as far away from them as possible. Eddy tossed out the baby seat and slipped in beside JD in the back. Within seconds they are driving once again. Andrew sped through the city as JD started rummaging around in the back, frantic. He could feel his knees pressing into his back, Bats spun around to face him scowling “I left my shotgun behind” JD admitted.

Bats’s jaw clenches “Not groovy JD, not groovy at all”

After a while Andrew slows down, a police car drives by, the two in the back slip down in their seats slightly, but the police car continues without an incident. He pulls into a parking garage and Bats and Eddy slip into one car, whilst JD and Andrew take the other. He changes to headphones for this car ride, so he doesn’t have to listen to JD’s voice anymore. 

…

Bats and Eddy made it back to HQ first. As he enters Bats comes up to “I got a question for you. You make me miss that shot?” Andrew simply watches him. “Come on now. You can tell me” He continues “In this business, the moment you catch feelings is the moment you catch a bullet”

Andrew places a hand over his chest “wow, so profound”

He walks away to get drinks; he doesn’t mind as he’s happy to leave. However, when he comes back and hands out the cups JD is missing, Bats shuffles over and takes the cup from Andrew “I’ll take that” he winks.

When the money is divided Eddy and Bats leave, and Andrew and Doc walk to his car. Again, Doc takes his bag, puts it in the trunk and hands Andrew a deck of cash “So this is it. I’m a man of my word. And your all straight Baby”.

“That’s it?”

“Sure is, your all paid up, a cause for celebration”

“I’ll celebrate when you’re dead” Doc chuckles. A bloody clothe draws Andrews attention as it hangs from the trunk of a car two down from them. Doc notices his distraction and walks over to the car, opens the trunk, inside JD is partly covered, the bullet wound still dripping blood down his face, before Doc tucks the clothe up and closes it once more. Andrew wonders how they fit him in that trunk. He tosses the keys to Andrew “You need to sunset that ride baby. Drive safe.”  
… 

Andrew watched the car smash down into the compactor and ever so slowly crushed into a small metal (and human) box. The sound of crunching metal brings back memories of his accident. He hadn’t been living with his mother and Aaron for long, but it was dire. She turned out to be toxic, he found out she was beating up Aaron and had been or years. On a drive together, he confronted her, and she turned red and raged. She lashed out at him, her attention waned for a few moments and the car crashed into the back of a lorry. Andrew remembered the windscreen shattering to pieces cutting his face. And a ringing in his ears that was so loud all he could do was scrunch his face up and press his hands to his ears. That ringing a constant companion since that day. 

......

[End of Chapter two]


	3. Chapter 3

Not wanting to see his brother, Andrew opened the door to the diner, the bell sounded his arrival. Neil’s eyes flicked up to the front door his smile dropping when he saw that it was Andrew. He popped two fingers against his temple and saluted Neil as he sat down at his table. Neil walked over to the table and folded his arms “Hurry up and order, you’re gonna be my last customer”

“You’re leaving?”

“Yes sir” Andrews month twitched, he liked being called ‘sir’. 

Neil motioned to him “you aint got work or nothing”

Andrew lent his back against the window “I’m done with work” silence stretched on between them. 

Neil’s foot tapped against the floor “You going to order anything, I have places to be”

“A hot date?”

Neil smiled “Yeah hot date at the Laundromat”

“When do you get off?”

Neil’s eyes widened; the question caught him off guard. He looked down at his watch “20 minutes”

He stood up stepping into Neil’s personal space again “Good. I’ll wait outside”

Neil made a sound, but he didn’t let him finish. Outside he lit a cigarette and lent against the wall and watched as the city darkened around him. People going home or going out for a good night. He had almost finished his second cigarette when Neil came out, dressed in simple jeans and a faded t-shirt, a duffle bag cast over his shoulder. Unremarkable. 

He was more surprised that Neil stood next to him waiting “You’re going like that?”

Neil crossed his arms over his chest “it's laundry day remember?”

Andrew flicked his cigarette butt at him and scoffed “As if that would make a difference”

Neil’s jaw clenched in anger, as he swiped burning ash from his clothes. “You gonna be an ass all night?”

He crossed his arms “Did you think I would be anything else?”

Neil’s face relaxed, a smile tugged at his lips “Honestly no”

Andrew moved closer, tapped a finger against his chest “then why are you here?”

“Why are you?”

He wagged his finger in Neil’s face “oh no. you’re not ready for the truth game just yet”

Neil went to grab his wrist, but he pulled it away so hard and fast, it left Neil’s hand just hanging in the space between them. Neil cocked his head and let out a long breath and said “I don’t know. Something tells me I should run, and never look back. Something's telling me you’re dangerous. But I’m here, and I don’t understand why.” The two men watched each other in silence. Then Neil said “Laundry? Yes or no?”

“I didn’t stand out here for my health” Andrew push past him and walked down the street. Neil caught up with him easily “Do you need to stop at your place”.

Neil hefted his duffle bag, “This is it”

“You took your dirty undies to work”

Neil smiled “Not just underwear. The matt was closed when I went to work, and it’s on route home. It makes sense”

They walked in silence, the laundromat that Neil used was garish, and tacky, the sign was bright orange with white writing that read “The Fox Hole”. Inside was the same colour scheme, white machines stood against orange walls. The colours made it hard to look at, so he watched Neil instead. A bell sounded as they entered, Neil walked up to the employee behind the desk, she smiled at his approach “You need soap?”

Neil pushed a ten-dollar bill towards her “And some change please”

Armed with quarters Neil upended his duffle into a washing machine, tipped in some detergent, feed the machine coins and off it went. He sat down on a bench, he had a leg either side and faced Andrew. “What do you do?”

He lent against the dryers behind him “I drive”

“Oh, like a Chauffeur? Been doing it long?”

“Awhile”

Neil smiled “You don’t speak much huh?”

“I’ve probably spoken to you more today than anyone this entire year”

Neil raised an eyebrow “wow, I’m honoured”

Neil patted the bench in front of him, but when Andrew didn’t move, he signed and asked, “You always got headphones in, you like music?”

“I got a hearing thing; I was in a car accident when I was a kid. Music drowns out the ringing”

“Was your family in the car with you?”

“My mother was. She died”

“I’m sorry”

“I’m not” Andrew pushed away from the machines so quick, Neil reared back in surprise as he slipped onto the bench “Why do you wear contacts?”

Neil’s eyes widen, he looked down. Andrews rough fingers brought his face back up, he watched. All Neil could manage was a weak “How?”

“It’s not hard, anyone can see the ring around your eyes. It just took me awhile to realise they were coloured. You’re hiding.” Andrew’s fingers gently touched the burns under Neil’s eye “Are you hiding from the person who gave you this?”

A weak ‘No’ escaped, his grip tightened around his chin “That’s not how this game goes Neil”

Anger flared behind Neil’s camouflaged eyes “Why do you care anyway. What’s my life got to do with you anyway?”

Andrew released him, and motioned “you call this a life?” he pointed to Neil’s face “you wanna hide in the fox hole all your life? You wanna wait tables and mop floors?”  
Neil got into Andrews space back, close enough but not touching “And your life’s so much better? You spend your free time at a shity diner”

“I don’t sleep much, it’s the only place open.”

“Why can’t you sleep?”

Andrew tapped his head “Too much going on in here” 

Neil sat back, letting silence stretched on. “What do you want for your life?” Neil asked gently. 

“To be in control”

“You’re not in control?”

“I have one more thing to take care off, then I will be”

“What’s that one thing”

“My brother”

“You got a brother?” Andrew just looked at him. Neil smiled “What’s he like?”

“He’s a fucking junkie.”

Neil nodded his head “I never understood drugs. All of my life I had to be alert, taking something that dulled my senses just seemed suicidal”

“Who are you running from?”

He paused, “My father”.

The washing machine beeped. Neil got up and transferred his stuff into a dryer.

“Why do you hide your eyes though?”

Neil crossed his arms “Because I don’t want to see his face every time, I look in the mirror”

Andrew nodded. Accepting what had been said, not willing to push any further. While they waited, they filled the time with idol talk. Music they liked; Neil not aware of any musicians or bands. Neil talk animatedly about his favourite sports team, they had just made it to semi-finals, Andrew hadn’t heard of the sport, but Neil showed him a highlight reel. He watched stone faced as two teams, armed with sticks, ran around hitting each other, trying to fling a ball into a goal. Andrew thought it was the stupidest sport he’d ever seen.

They walked to Neil’s home and faced each other for a while. Neil smiled softly “I didn’t think I would say this, but I had fun”

Andrew put a cigarette to his mouth “Shocking right”

Neil laughed and watched as he breathed in his cigarette and blew smoke in his face. Neil just breathed it in, a sly smile played at the corners of his mouth, he plucked the cigarette from Andrew and back tracked a couple steps. “Thanks for tonight”

Neil breathed in deeply from the cigarette and gave Andrew a two-finger salute before turning around and unlocking the door to his apartment building. He watched him enter and the door close, he had a faint sense of dread, Neil was probably going to get him in trouble.

....

[End of Chapter three]


	4. Chapter 4

Andrew’s eyes snapped open to the sound of dry heaving, It was muffled through the walls but loud and desperate enough roost him. Sighing he got up and found his brother with his head down the toilet. He was shirtless, and his skin was pale and sweaty. Andrew rolled his eyes and returned with a glass of water; Aarons body was shaking. Andrew gripped the back of his neck hard enough to shock him into lifting his head, then shoved the glass in his face. Watching closely as he downed it with aggression, his eyes tightly closed. Aaron’s hand gripped his sleeves, Andrew glared at him “No”.

Aaron bowed his head, resting on his thigh. Normally he wouldn’t allow this much contact, but his brother seemed extra pathetic today “Please… Andrew” he moaned.

It was weak, Andrew pushed him away, knelt in front of him. A rough hand on his chin forced their eyes together. “You’re pathetic. She’s been dead for years and she’s still fucking up your life. In turn you’re fucking up my life.” Aaron continued to shake, but his eyes dropped to the floor, Andrew stood up “I’m done”.

Aaron’s head shot up, eyes wide, a weak plead escaped his lips. “With work you idiot”. Aaron breathed a sigh of relief. Andrew smiled down at his brother, it wasn’t a kind smile.   
“That means I’m done putting my life on hold for you too. I’m done covering for your ass. If you don’t get your shit together soon, you’re gonna force my hand brother, and you of all people should know what I’m capable of”

Aaron's body shook, whether from withdrawal or fear, he didn’t care, he was done caring. He turned to leave when a weak voice stopped him “What are you going to do now?”

Andrew kept his back to his brother “Get a boring ass job like everyone else”

A pause “What about me?”

“I aint her. I keep my word Aaron, you do what I asked, I won’t kick you out”.

Andrew didn’t wait for a reply and made it out onto the fire escape to smoke. He gazed out, at nothing in particular, and for the first time in his life, let his mind wonder.   
…. 

Andrew breathed deeply, filling his lungs with smoke and slowly letting it out again. He walked down the street, headphones in, sunglasses on, nowhere to go just to walk. He didn’t believe this calm could last for long, his life was evidence enough. As he passed a shop window a wanted sign caught his eye and laughed dryly. A bell jingled his entrance into the Pizza shop, the lady behind the counter greeted him “What can I get you?”

Andrew pointed to the door and said “A job”

She smiled wider “Oh great, what qualifications do you have?”

“A driving licenses. What more do you need?”

Her smile didn’t falter at his expressionless tone or face “Well a sunny disposition is essential for customer service”

“I thought delivering high quality goods to customers were also essential, guess we’re both unqualified then”

There was a moment of silence before her fake smile turned into a genuine smile “You get half an hour to deliver or the pizza is free. Any free pizzas come out of your pay, understand?”

“I won’t need that long”

She shook her head “Get your ass back here tonight for a trial shift.” He nodded and turned to leave “Don’t smart mouth the customers though”

“I can’t promise that, I got a bit of an attitude problem”

…

Andrew promised himself we wouldn’t get bored. He didn’t go into this for himself and he would leave as soon as the debt was clear and live a normal (and more importantly a quiet life). That was the plan, however, the day to day monotone pattern, get up, go to work, deliver pizza, go home, sleep and repeat. The frill of driving mattered little when the longest he was on the road for was fifteen minutes. No amounts of “wow that was fast” could ever relate to the sound of the sirens fading pitifully into the distance. Work wasn’t worth thinking about, luckily Andrew had something else to occupy his mind, a certain runaway. Before he even realised it, he was sat outside Neil’s place.   
He pressed his horn four times, twice is common in the city, four might ruse the attention of the person inside. He got out and lit a cigarette as he watched the windows of the apartment building. A couple curtains flickered but he paid them no mind, when he got bored of waiting, he threw his keys at the window, they cracked against the glass and smashed against the pavement. 

“You know that’s not my window right”

His eyes flickered towards the voice, Neil lent against the door frame, arms crossed. He wore a long sleeve t-shirt (like usual) and jean shorts. It was the first time seeing so much flesh, his legs were surprisingly smooth. Andrew blew out smoke before saying “Of course, I can’t have you whining about a damaged window all night”

Neil smiled “You got plans for me?”

“You ask a lot of stupid questions you know that?” he bent back into the car and threw the package at Neil “Get dressed”

“You bought me clothes?” Andrew simply stared at him, Neil then asked “Why?”

“Because those two outfits you own are pathetic, you won’t get in dressed like a homeless kid”

“Where are we going?”

He picked up his keys. “You got twenty minutes”

Neil dashed back in and Andrew sat in his car to wait. He was busy changing radio stations when the passenger side door opened, Neil wore a coat like the one he wore, expect it was open, it gave him full view of the new outfit. He wore a white shirt, but the collar and the buttons were black, it was tucked into tight fitting black trousers. As he got in he watched Andrew for a while. “How did you know my size?”

“I guessed”

Neil pulled at his cuffs “I’ve never worn a shirt before”

“Stop fussing with it”

“So, are you going to tell me where we’re going?”

“A restaurant”  
He started the car and pulled away. Neil lent back in the seat, watching him “Your taking me for dinner?” Of course, it didn’t get a response, which only made Neil smirk. “Is this a date Baby?”

“That depends on you”

“What do you mean?”

“If you want it to be a date, remove your contacts”

It was a simple enough task, but it left Neil stiff, Andrew sensed his discomfort but remained silent. He would never force Neil to do anything he didn’t want to, but he guessed Neil needed light pushes every now and then. After most of the journey in silence, Andrew pulled the car over, they sat. Neil’s voice was quite “Give me your hand”

He looked at Neil but lifted his hand between them, palm up. Neil didn’t break eye contact as one by one he plucked the lenses from his eyes and dropped them into his waiting hand. Andrew stared into the frosty blue eyes, these eyes he noted, were memorable. 

Andrew clenched his hand and left the car, discarding the lenses to the floor. Neil followed him out and they walked towards the restaurant in silence and it stayed like that till they were seated. A waiter came to take their order, he paid them very little attention, his eyes quickly glancing to the menu then back to those blue eyes. Neil tried to be more polite. 

“I was raised in foster families. My mother gave my brother and I up when we were babies, but she changed her mind and came back, but only took one.” Neil’s eyes widened from shock at the personal information, but he didn’t open his mouth, he let Andrew continue. “That’s when my shity life started. Foster care fucked me up, I went to juvie. I got out and went to live with my brother and his mother, to find her beating him, and him always chasing a high. When she died, he continues to shit on my life. But I’ve stopped that now. It’s my shity life now, I’m going to live it anyway I want to.”

“Did you kill your mother?”

Andrew wasn’t shocked at the question. “Yes”

Neil stared straight at him; his face gave nothing away from his inner thoughts. It was a while before Neil said, “I killed my mother too”. Andrew didn’t expect this. “Not Directly. But I blame myself for her death.”

“Why?”

“She took me and ran; we were running from my father.” Neil shook his head, battling with memories. “He was a criminal, he worked for a big crime family. He would beat me, and my mother. She stole some money and took me and fled, we were running till a couple months ago. I made a mistake and his men caught up with us, she took a carving knife to the stomach and she bled out. She died while driving.” Neil’s eyes clouded over with the memory, his voice dropped “I set the car on fire and watched as her body burned. Then I removed her bones and buried them.” Neil cast his eyes to the floor, voice quite as he said, “I’ve been on my own ever since”.

Their food was placed on the table at some point in their conversation, neither seemed to notice. “Are you going to keep on running?”

Neil shrugged “What else am I supposed to do?”

“Fight. Stand up for your life”

“I can’t do that” Neil hung his head “I’m not strong enough”

“Then lean on me till you are”

Neil’s head flick up. “What?”

“Why did you pick Neil?”

Neil shrugged again “we changed our names in every new city we went too. It’s just another one” Neil lent forwards “Why Baby?”

Andrew started to eat his food. “It was given to me”

“By who”

“I guy I had to work for”

“Your chauffeur work?”

“What’s your real name?”

“I don’t use it”

“Why”

“I don’t like it, I was named after my father, I won’t take his name anymore”

“What was his name?”

Neil didn’t answer right away, he took a few bits of food before replying “Nathan”

Andrew mauled this over for a while “You don’t look like a Nathan”

Neil smiled a little “Well I’m not really. Nathaniel” 

“Stick with Neil”

Neil laughed; the sound was pleasing. “You gonna continue to make me call you Baby? Is that a kink of yours?”

“Andrew”

Neil’s eyes widened; a smile spread across his face “I don’t know why I seem to tell you my life Andrew”

“It’s because I’m a great listener”

“Maybe. Or maybe it’s because you don’t judge me. You’re just as messed up as me, I have a feeling I could tell you anything and it wouldn’t faze you”.

Andrew caught the waiter’s attention and asked for the bill. He smiled and said “It’s all be taken care of”

Andrews body tensed up “What?”

The waiter smiled “The gentleman over there paid for it”

Both looked towards the door, he saw Doc leaving, sliding his arms into the sleeves of his jacket. Doc noticed the attention and smiled and waved. “You know him?” Neil asked.  
“Wait here” he got up and walked outside. Doc stood waiting by his car, his back to Andrew he asked” Good meal Baby?” he spun around “You don’t look happy to see me why?” he took a step closer, “I said we were straight, but did you think we were done?”

“I guess I did”

“I can give you the good news or the bad news, expect there isn’t any bad news, the good news is you’re about to make a lot of money” Doc clapped his hands together “I got a job”.

“I already have a job”

Doc smiled “Oh yes, delivering pizza. Don’t try to kid me Baby. You’re bored. You paid off your debt now it’s time to profit. This is the fun bit Baby. By the time this job is over you’ll be rolling in money, buying Maserati’s and feeding your boy catfish dipped in gold. So, are you in?”

“Am I in?”

“No don’t answer my question with another question. You give me one of two replies. Yes or no. You know I never do a job with the exact same crew twice right? Yes? And you also know you’ve been my driver for every job since we meet. Yes, so I’m of the thinking that you are my lucky charm. And that I’m not doing this job without you. Now I don’t think I need to give you the speech about what happens when you say no, how I could break your legs and kill everyone you love because you already know that don’t you- yeah- so what’s it gonna be, behind the wheel or in a wheelchair “ He nodded and Doc smiled “oh and your waiter boyfriend is cute, let’s keep it that way”

Andrew watched him leave, he must have been staring at the road for a while because a hand a few inches from his face brought him back. Neil stood in front of him, concern etched into his face “Don’t look at me like that”

Andrew walked back to the car, Neil hot on his heels. “Is everything alright?”

He stopped at the car and spun around so fast Neil almost crashed into him. “Yes or no?”

“Yes”

He grabbed Neil’s neck to bring him in close. He was angier then he imagined he’d be in this moment so he kissed Neil harder and harsher than he should have. But Neil opened his mouth and kissed him back. They kissed, locked in a rough embrace until he pushed Neil away from himself and watched him breathing heavy into the space between them.  
He unlocked the car and got in and started the engine, reeving it before Neil fully sat down. They rode in silence until they made it back to his apartment. Andrew kept watching the road, but Neil watched him, willing to wait. But his patience wasn’t as good as Andrews and he asked “Wanna come in?”

“No”

“You don’t have to worry about me”

“I don’t. I don’t care about you”

Neil smiled and exited the car, but leant back down through the open door as Andrew asked “What are you doing tomorrow?”

“You tell me”.

....

[End of Chapter Four]


	5. Chapter 5

Andrew drew back the curtains, a lit cigarette held between his lips. He popped the window open, bombarded with the clash of the city. He blew smoke and watched as a car pulled up below him and a familiar large form exited and waved up to him from the street. Andrew breathed in deeply and flung his lit cigarette at Doc, he closed the window before he could hear the volley of threats thrown his way. He walked through the apartment, grabbing his jacket as he went. 

Doc was lent on the roof of his car, a large frown etched into his forehead “Someone’s in a mood this morning”

“What do you want from me, a fucking parade?”

Doc ignored him and got in the car. Andrew ducked in and took another cigarette from his pocket, Doc swatted it from his fingers, as their eyes locked Doc motioned a thumb to the back of the car “Not with the kid in the car”

Andrew turned in his seat, a young boy sat immersed in a video game, silently tapping away at unknown threats. He eyed Doc from the passenger seat “When did you get into the kidnapping business?”

Doc pushed his head away from him “Shut that smart mouth for five seconds and listen” he started the engine and pulled the car into traffic.

“What now?”

“The post office”

“Post office?”

“The post office” Doc smirked “I can’t be seen in there, but you can. So, go inside, take note of cameras positions, number of registers open, number of employees and the number of customers. Is there a guard, Is he armed? Do they have bandit glass? Get in line and buy some stamps. Take your buds out and shades off. Oh, and take the nephew less suspicious”.

The kid huffed, he wasn’t sure if it was in relation to him being used as a decoy or something on his game, but Andrew’s huff was internal. 

They walked in side by side, the kid never looking up from his game as they entered the post office. Andrew caught the eye of the guard but paid him no mind, the post office wasn’t busy a few people waiting in line, so they joined it. A lady with soft brown hair, that didn’t want to be contained in a small elastic band greeted them “Is that your boy?”

Andrew looked down at the kid, dark black hair, bright green eyes, a freckle under one eye and dark tanned skin. The only thing they had in common was their look of utter boredom “Sure is”.

She smiled “How old is he?”

“Four”

“Eight” the kid corrected by his side. Andrew yanked the game from his small hands.

“They grow up so freaking, fast don’t they?”

“Does he have a name?”

“You have a name don’t ya?” Andrew tapped the back of his head.

“Kevin” he pouted.

She cashier lent down towards him “Well Kevin, I got a mint with your name on it”.

Kevin looked at her for the first time, small scowl on his face “You got a mint that says Kevin?” His deadpan unamused face made her smile drop but being a customer service   
veteran, she quickly fixed it.

“Are you working tomorrow” he asked.

“Yeah working 9-5 like dolly” Andrew fought the urge to roll his eyes.

“Stamps please”

He was happy to be back in the car, Doc looked at him expectantly “No bandit glass, one armed guard, ten cameras, eight registers and two open, eleven customers and four employees”.

“She gave me a mint” Kevin mentioned from the back, still pouting about his game. “You probably won’t have to use a gun with her, just say boo and she’ll give you the big bills first”

Doc smiled “Chip of the of block”.

Andrew chucked Kevin back his game, maybe this kid was alright after all.

They drove back to his apartment in silence “Am I going to see you tonight?”

“Yes”

Doc turned to face Andrew “You’re not just telling me what I want to hear are you?”

Andrew left the car and lent back down through the window “You and I are a team. Nothings more important than our friendship”

“Next time try and be more convincing”

“You pay me to drive not to lie”

Back inside, there’s no sign of Aaron, so he took out his phone and dialled the diner.” Hello Bo’s Dinner?”

Luckily it was Neil “I have to drive again”

The line was silent “Everything ok?”

“It will be”

Neil huffed, his voice softened “I want us to head west on Twenty in a car we can’t afford with a plan we don’t have and drive till we can’t stop”.

“I’m not a rabbit Neil, I don’t run”

“It’s not running, it's driving”

“Smart ass”

Andrew hung up and went to hunt for his wayward brother. 

....

[End of Chapter Five]


	6. Chapter 6

The HQ was getting extremely boring, Doc once more stood at the head of the table, his tribal flames on show once more. Andrew wondered whether he thought the tattoos themselves were more intimidating than the size of his arms. As much as he disliked being forced into things, he didn’t completely dislike Doc. Doc was always up right with what we wanted. 

Speaking of annoying, Andrew sat as far away from the group as he could get, headphones in a music maxed out because Buddy and Darling were there, they sat on each other. Their PDA almost too much to handle. Buddy ran his fingers through her short black hair and pecked her neck with kisses. Opposite them sat Bats, he eyed Andrew as he said   
“Didn’t no he was still around”

Buddy stopped his exploration of Darling “Have you seen this kid move?”

“Yeah I seen it, I think doc just likes having him around so he can park in the disabled spots by the bank”

Darling lent forward, flicking a lighter between her hands “What you talking about?”

Bats smiled, happy to have knowledge they didn’t, he lent towards the pair “Yeah he’s got some shit wrong with his ears” He tapped the side of his head “He’s gotta listen to music 24 hours a day to drown out the whining in his ears”. 

Buddy looked at him, Andrew pretended like he didn’t know what’s was said. After detangling himself from Darling, he pulls up a chair beside Andrew and motioned at his headphones. Andrew pulls one loose “I used to play around cars, drugs, etc. You always need a killer track. You got one?”

“Brighton rock by Queen”

Buddy smiled in appreciation at the choice and lent in to gently pick up the spare headphone and started nodding along with the tune. Andrew had never been this close to Buddy before, but he couldn’t help but notice his eyes reminded him of someone else.

“You don’t need a score for a score” Bats huffed.

“You never been a wheel man?”

“I got enough demons up here” he tapped his temple.

“No one’s disputing that” Andrew commented.

Darling laughed and Buddy smirked, Doc slammed a envelop down, redirecting everyone’s attention “I need four pairs of eyes and three sets of ears, gather round. The postal service is dying, our next hit? money orders. I happen to know a guy with a machine that will turn blank ones into green. Each box contains 250 slips pre box each slip is worth up to a grand, that ¼ of a mill per box. … you do the math”. He looked expectantly at the group “Darling goes in the front, Buddy takes a five-alligator count and follows her inside. You put on these privacy glasses” He threw safety goggles with cables attached, to Buddy “To blind the CCTV camera, another five alligator count Darling gets in line, Buddy taker her hostage shotgun to the head, that gets you guys in” He taps the black board “the back office”.

Buddy throws his arm around Darlings neck and with two fingers expended pretends to take her hostage, he pulls her roughly back into himself. She smiles at Andrew “We role play that a lot.”

Clearly not interested in their kinks, Doc continues “Baby drives Bats around to the loading dock, Bats uses this security card” He tosses a card across the table expertly into Bats waiting hands. “supplied by an insider, with a nasal problem to get into the staff entrance to cover the rear. You guys grab all the boxes and sneak out the back to Baby and the waiting car. Ok, one more thing, we need some fresh hardware, not traceable to us or any previous jobs” Andrew notices Buddy and Bats turn to look at him, but he stares at Doc. “I got some contacts that can get us some clean fire power, so the pickup is tonight but after the pickup you come straight back here. You all have an early start in the morning and there’s eyes everywhere, so you’re staying the night here”.

Bats winks at Andrew “Well we’re in bed together now”

“In your dreams”

…

The four of them sit silently in the car as Andrew drives them to the pickup point. He doesn’t want to be there; his debates his life choices to this moment. Darling singing in the back the least annoying of the three, Bats is half turned in his seat to watch her. Tensions are high and Bats is gasoline to a fire. He’s just waiting for the inevitable explosion.   
Bats smacks him on the arm “I have to piss pull over”. He pulls off at the next gas station and Bats opens the door to leave “Gum anyone?”

“Sure...” Buddy says.

After Bats has waltz into the station Darling turns to Buddy “What shall we do with all that money?”

Buddy smiles at her “Go to Vegas, get marriage again something real romantic”

“You know what was real real romantic, when you stabbed that guy.”

“Which guy? The guy that robbed you, the guy that called you a whore, the guy that looked at you funny? The guy that…”

“The last one” she stopped him “You remember that” She lent closer into him “Bats just looked at me funny”

Andrew watched as Buddy tensed in the back seat, and as his eyes darted from the back of Andrews head back to her “You want me to kill Bats?”

“Not before the job silly”

“You think we should talk about this in front of the baby?”

“He won’t say a thing will you, Baby?”

“I might kill him myself”

Darling flashed her teeth, happy to share something with him she lent between the seats and whispered “I do something really fun with the cigarette lighter if you’re ever interested”

Andrew looked down at the lighter, lying dead in the dashboard. “I don’t think that would be painful enough”

Bats opens the door and throws three whole boxes of gum on to Buddy’s lap “The fuck?”

“You said you wanted gum?”

Buddy shared a pointed look with Darling as Andrew continue to drive.

It didn’t take long before they pulled up to a warehouse, the gate was closed and two beefy guys in full black approached the car on both sides. One tapped his flashlight to Bats’s window and as he rolled down the window, he shone the light directly into everyone’s face. Without saying anything he motioned with his flashlight for them to continue onwards.   
He parked the car in the warehouse, two huge SUV’s sat idle before a collection of crates. They all get out and walk slowly towards a large school of men with large guns resting in their hands.

One watched Andrew with confusion and motions to his ears “What’s with the earbuds?”

“Yeah he’s loony just like his tunes” Bats replies.

The warehouse feels tense, the guy continues to watch Bats, “We’ve met before, right?”

“You’re still alive aint ya? Yeah, then we haven’t met before”

A few guys with guns chuckle and a small guy in a white suit walks up to them, he motions to the guys and they lift the lids on the crates. He runs his hands over a box full of machine guns “He have the finest cuts of pork” he continues down the line, describing crates of generates as “Free Range eggs” and boxes lined with ammo as “Sausages”. He’s midway through another tedious metaphor when Bats grabs a handgun from inside his jacket and shots him in the chest.

The sound echoes around the warehouse and within seconds the guys in black take aim on them, Andrew drops to the floor. Bats keeps shooting, luckily Buddy and Darling are just as quick to realise the deals gone bad and start to fire back. Bullets whiz past Andrews head as he ducks for cover. 

Darling curses as she gets hit in the arm, Buddy picks up a dropped gun and covers her. The shooting dies down, but the ringing in Andrews ears doesn’t. Buddy walks to Bats and punches him in the face, Bats looks back at him shocked. 

Darling walks over to them, hand covering her bicep, blood trickling between her fingers “What the fuck! You shot Docs contacts”

“They were Doc’s contacts but guess what they were? Pigs. Look at the boxes” He points to a crate that’s has the words Palmetto State Police painted on.

A guy in black rushes past Bats, wounded he takes a dash for the cars. Bats raises his gun to take aim so Andrew punches him in the stomach, it doubles him over and then he knees him in the face. His nose crunches against Andrews knee, he’ll be in a lot of pain when he wakes up, but at least he’s still breathing. 

“Get in the fucking car” he orders.

On the route back to HQ Buddy pushes Bats seat and yells “Bats you’re fucking crazy!”

He smirked at the rage “When your folks name you Bats, you’re gonna end up crazy”

Buddy shock his head “I don’t doubt you’re crazy, but your real name is not Bats”

“So says you”

Darling cocked her head at him “You think my real name is Darling?”

“Yeah or Buddy? No, their nicknames, code names, monikers.”

“So, what’s your real name Darling?”

She watched him “Lola”

“I thought we weren’t allowed to discuss names” Buddy replied.

“We’re not” Bats eyed Andrew from the passenger seat “Baby what’s your real name, huh?” When he didn’t reply, Bats motioned across the road. “Alright stop. Stop right here. Stop over here. I said stop! I’m hungry. No. Stop the car.” The more Andrew drove the more worked up he got. “Baby stop the car. Stop it. Pull in! Stop the car Baby! Baby stop the ca!”

Andrew slammed his foot on the break, Bats unfortunately had worn his seatbelt, so he didn’t hurt anything too bad, but he was choked to a stop. Andrew was out of the car before Bats could speak. He walked in ahead of them, Neil was at the register, he smiled as Andrew entered, he motioned to the back doors with a flick of his wrist “Take a break”.  
Neil’s brow furrowed at him; he opened his mouth to speak but Andrew cut him off “Now!”

Neil either sensed something was off, or his flight instincts kicked in and he dashed back into the kitchen. Andrew found a booth and sat down in time to see Bats push open the doors and sit down beside him. Buddy and Darling sat opposite, an old waitress walked up to them, Andrew was happy to see her. “Anything I can get ya?”

“We’ll have four cokes, cokes good with everyone?” Bats asked but didn’t wait for a response “Just the cokes”. He motioned her off. 

“You’re a walking fucking death wish” Buddy said, “What you do in this group affects all of us!”

Bats leant back, a self-satisfied smile on his face, “You rob to support a drug habit, I do drugs to support a robbery habit”

“That’s clever”

“That’s my job you see, you guys are on vacation” He lent forward, he put his chin in his hands “Educated guess from an uneducated man” He pointed at Buddy “Stockbroker, wife and kids, made some bad choices. Got your hand caught in the cooperate cookie jar. You guys think this is a trip, if your wall street you’re a bigger crook them me”

Darling lent towards him, a twisted smile split her face open “You think you know us, you don’t, you think you’re crazy, you’re not, you don’t wanna see my Buddy mad. Because when he sees red, you’ll see nothing but black” She leant back, a giggly laugh escaping her lips, almost wistfully she continued “Oh! The things he does with cleavers! It’s a work of art”.

The waitress came back with their drinks, Andrew grabs her attention “We’ll take the check now”, She nods and hurries away.

Bats leans back into the seat and looks around at the place, his mouth turning up at the edges “This place is a dump, let’s bounce”. He walks out, Buddy stands up, his hand moves to his side, but Andrew grabs his wrist. Bubby stares at him “After the job”.

Darling saddles up beside him and him visibility relaxes, “He just sealed his fate”

They walk out arm in arm, as Andrew trailed behind them, he paid the waitress and heads for the door.

“Andrew” it was so soft, so quiet, but it was laced with pain. He stared into the terrified brown eyes; his hand gripped the door tightly. Andrew could tell he was forcing himself not to run, It was all the evidence he needed to see. Andrew flicked a folded napkin down on the counter towards him and left. 

....

[End of Chapter Six]


	7. Chapter 7

“Bananas”. Doc stood in the semi darkness, the other three just as clueless as Andrew waited for him to continue. “Bananas is a code word, whenever a deal is closed my contacts call me and say bananas.” He crossed his arms “I didn’t hear ‘bananas’ tonight, who died?”

“Your contacts were cops” Bats said. 

“Yeah they were my cops” 

“Well I aint dying for no cops, they shot first”

Doc watched them, eyed each person in turn “Is it true? did they shoot first?”

“Yeah” Buddy replied softly. 

Doc stood still; his face unreadable. “Baby?”

Bats stepped in front of him “Ask someone on planet earth”

“I will ask anyone the fuck I want” he rested his hands on the desk “Go home. Jobs off. We are 24 hours before being descended upon by the whole entire city”

“Those cops are dead, only way they can get to us is with a Ouija board or some shit” Bats jumped in.

“Well your name only takes four letters to spell out” 

Bats frowned at him “Bats aint my real fucking name”

Doc walked over to Bats and stopped inches from him, Doc towered over him, “It’s over Riko” The threat left heavy before them. “Get out of town”.

“Well I aint running Doc. Say we drive into the storm”

Doc shook his head “Who can do the money orders when my guys dead”

Bats jumped “I bet Buddy has a guy?” He turned to look at Buddy, who slowly nodded his head.

“Then lets fucking doing this” Darling interjected. 

“I only hear three voices and last time I checked there are four in a car. Baby your call, do we do this thing or not?”

“He’s out voted we’re doing it” Bats cut in.

“Let him speak”

Andrew rolled his eyes, he hated their dramatics’, but he still needed them to stick together for a while longer. “I say we all get some sleep get ready for this fucking thing” He walked from the room. 

….

He waited for everyone to fall to sleep, a snuck towards the parking lot, lighting a cigarette as he goes. Near the car Andrew senses a presence and sees the reflection of Buddy in the car window. His auburn hair not making him very inconspicuous. “Stalking me now Buddy?”

“Where you goin?” his voice was ice.

“Coffee and a smoke break” Andrew turned to face him “Problem?”

Buddy’s ice blue eyes bored into him, watching. If Andrew was a lesser man, he might have been intimated. “If you’re just in it for the buzz and driving is just an escape for you, then just fucking go”.

Andrew drew in a long breath and watched him. “What I do or do not do outside of this” he twirled his finger around to incircle the building “Has fuck all to do with you”

Buddy reflected Andrews dismissive stance “That’s where you’re wrong, if you’re not in this 100% I don’t want you in at all”

“It’s a good thing you’re not in charge”

Buddy was silent, he watched Andrew “For now” he said, with less venom then before.

“Plans for a coup?”

His brow furrowed at Andrew “I will build up my own group, I’m no petty theft”

“Whatever you say Nathan”

Buddy’s body went rigid “How do you know my name?”

Andrew flicked his cigarette to the floor “You told us in the diner earlier”

Confusion riddled his face, but as he watched Andrews stoic one, he seemed to believe him. “Well just make sure you’re back before we need to leave”

….

They were on route to the post office, most of them tense, but Bats speaks nonsense in the passenger seat. Andrew pulls up across the street and Darling and Buddy leave. He drives around to the back and pulls up behind a flatbed truck, Bats smiles at him and slams the door and enters the loading bay.

He sits in the car of a while and watches the teller from the other day walk down the street, she spots him and waves. Andrew knowing what Bats is like shakes his head at her. She stops in her tracks, brow furrowed. He rolls down the window, “A crazy guy with a gun just walked in, go get the police”. She lingers only a second before she rushes back off the way she came. 

The alarms inside the post office sound and Bats comes running out, jumps in the car and shouts “Go!”. Andrew doesn’t move so Bats punches him in the face “Put your mother fucking foot on the gas. GO!”

“Where’s the others?”

Bats aims his gun in his face “You better move this car or I’ma blow your fucking brains out”

Andrew watches him “3” Bat’s eyes widen as he notices Andrew won’t move, “2”

“I’ll have to apologise to Buddy after this, and I hate apologising”

Bats screwed his face up “The fu”

Andrew stomped on the gas so hard Bats didn’t have a chance to finish his sentence, the car rockets forward and crashes into the back of the flatbed truck, a metal pole that protruded from the bed smashed through the windscreen and impales Bats into the passenger seat, blood pools from his mouth which is finally still.

He jumped from the car before it fully stopped moving, Buddy and Darling rush from the back, carrying large black duffle bags. Andrew intercepts them breathlessly before they could query the state of the car “Bats tried to kill me and leave you. Make it to the parking lot on 12th street, I have a car. Go!”

Andrew didn’t give them a chance to reply as he rushed off down the street. There was a lot of noises now, police car sirens, shouts and gunshots echo the pounding of Andrews feet. But he noticed they didn’t seem to be gaining on him, so he slowed his pace, and cuts through a mall. He slips through the crows of people and into a store, grabs and jacket and a cap and exits. He’s in and out before anyone could notice his light fingers. 

He makes it into the parking lot and lifts his hand to unlock a car when he’s pushed from behind, he’s slams into the car door, and reflectively turns around knife pressed against belly. Buddy stood before him, red faced and sweaty, a manic smile on his face “Trouble is Baby, I don’t believe you”

Darling pulls up in a car behind them “GET IN!”

Buddy fists Andrew’s hoodie and tries to pull him with them “You’re coming with us till we can get to the bottom of this”

Before he could speak, three police cars pull up behind them and start shooting. Buddy and Andrew duck, Darling gets out of the car and fires back. He scrambles away as their attention is diverted by the police. Darlings body is pushed back against the car as her body is littered with bullets, Andrew doesn’t wait any longer he dashes away to the sound of Buddy’s angry roar. 

....

[End of Chapter Seven]


	8. Chapter 8

Andrew flies up the stairs to his apartment, his heart beating incredibly fast, his face expressionless. He shoulders his way through the door, scaring his brother up from a drug induced nap. Andrew fists his hand in his hair on the way past and drags him into the bathroom and throws him into the tub. He turns on the shower and sprays his brother, Aaron tries to protest but his mouth his filled with water, he coughs out muttered curses. Once his brother looks more sober, he switches off the water and kneels before him,   
“Look at me!” He fists his hair once more.

“Oww! What the fuck is your problem?!”

“Look at me” Aaron stops fighting and watches him. “This is it; this is the end. I need you to listen to me and do everything I say. Can you do that?”

“What?” he says tired.

Andrew gets up and collects a towel and one stack of cash from the floorboard, he chucks both at Aaron. “I want you to go to an address and that cash is yours to do with whatever the hell junkies like you do”

Aarons eyes light up and he tentatively hefts the pile. “For real?”

Andrew grabs his chin “Can you do that for me, please?”

Aarons eyes widen, “Of course”

Andrew leaves Aaron in the bathroom to dry himself, as he packs his things and takes the rest of the cash from the floor. When Aaron emerges from the bathroom Andrew gives him a set of car keys and a folded piece of paper. “Go here, tell them you’re Baby and there’s another one of those” He points to the pile of cash gripped between Aarons fingers “waiting for you”.

Aaron smiles and nods at him, this is the most focused Andrew has seen him in years. Andrew knows it’s only temporary, he can tell he’s already deciding what drugs to buy with all that cash. He just had to hope Aaron is useful for this one last thing.

Andrew watches Aaron rush from the apartment and takes out his phone, it dials shortly and a soft ‘Hello’ answers the phone. “Pack your duffle Neil”, he knows Neil’s always packed, ready to run at the slightly show of danger, he just had to hope Neil would wait for him this time.

….

Andrew pulled up harshly outside Bo’s Dinner, the lights are on, he could see Neil was still inside. Andrew watches him for a while, taking in every single move he makes, the way his eyes flitter to and from the door, Andrew knew he saw him pull up, but he could also tell Neil was scared.

He checked the knives in his arm bands before leaving the car, adjusting them slightly. He grabbed his duffle and left. He debated going around the back and sneaking in, but he was never one to hide, he would always face his problems head on, just like with Aaron and their mother. He hated people that beat around the bush, lie and deceive people. He would never make them turn him in to that. 

Andrew pushed open both doors, announcing his arrival the loudest he could, the juke box was turned up louder than usual, the empty dining room echoing the song. Neil’s head whipped up to the door, his eyes wide and frantic and he went about pretending to do work. Andrew already knew no one was in the dining area so he headed straight to Neil and sat on the stall before him. 

“What’s the special today?”

Neil poured him a drink automatically, “The butcher just dropped off some meat” 

Before he could reply, a head popped up from the kitchen window, white chef’s hat sat scrunched and croaked angle on his head, a manic smile splayed across his face. Nathan dinged the bell with a large meat cleaver “ORDER UP!”. His eyes widen as he feigned shock, “Oh! A customer!”

He ducked back from the window and pushed open the double doors to the seating area, he leant against the door, cleaver in one hand. He locked eyes with Andrew. The song on the jukebox quieted as it transitioned into a new one, as the song played into the tense silence that rained around the three men, Nathans eyes gleamed in menace and mischief. He clapped his hand together, one hand being the blade, and explained “How ept!”

Nathan started to sway his hips to the music, he spun and grasped the door, and in a high lyrical voice sung “Been around the world and, I, I, I, I can’t find my baby, I don’t know when, I don’t know why, why he’s gone away” He lifted his hands up in a very big over exaggeration of a shrug “And I don’t know where he can be, my baby, But I’m gonna find him” he finished by pointing his cleaver at Andrew, a very pleased expression on his face. “Baby, I’m so happy you made it, I wasn’t sure where to start looking for ya” he took a few steps towards Andrew, tapping the blade to his head “Then I remembered you acting all strange about this place, I happened to turn back and see you” he pointed his knife at Neil, “And him, talking. Now I can’t help but think this had been your plan all along huh?” He lunged forward, the cleaver cutting into the countertop inches from Andrews unmoving fingers. “How long have you two been working together huh? What did he tell you?”

Andrew watched the crazy face inches from his, he started to understand why Neil hide his. “Now if this was anyone else, I might assume a love interest, or a quick fuck perhaps. But not with this disappointment” he turned to face Neil this time “Was destroying everything I had not good enough for you? You had to TAKE HER TOO!” Nathan lunged at him across the counter, Andrew moved when he did, luckily Andrew had less of a distance to go, he pulled a blade from his arm band and stabbed it into Nathan's hand, so hard the blade embedded into the counter. The pain was enough to force Nathan to pause and he gritted his teeth at him, Andrew covered his blade with a napkin just as the door behind them dinged and announced the entrance of a new customer. Neil’s eyes widen at them, but Andrew had seen the reflection of the cop car in the coffee machine. 

The cop waltz over to the three, he eyed Nathan in his strange chefs outfit, but asked Neil “Bathroom?”

Neil motioned to the right and the police officer walked off, leaving the three to sit in stunned and tense silence. Blood started to pool from under the napkin. He lent forward, pressing a bit of weight on the handle of his knife, Nathan gritted his teeth at him “Listen to me now, because I will not repeat myself. I don’t give a fuck about you. Believe it or not, we don’t disgust low lives that inflicted mental and physical abuse on us.” Nathan opened his mouth to speak but Andrew twisted the blade to stop him “However, you stuck your nose in my business, and I don’t appreciate it. We would have disappeared tonight, with less to no thought about you and your bitch, but here we are once more, with your nose firmly situated in my business”.

Nathan laughed, it was raw and manic “Well he stuck his nose in my business years ago, when him and that damn whore of a mother stole from me and ruined my business. And now Lola is dead”

“She got what she deserved”

Nathan’s eyes darkened “What did you just say?”

“She hurt him, nobody hurts my people and gets away with it” Andrew stood “I’m just sorry I couldn’t do it personally” 

“You little shit!” 

Andrew lent in and hushed him when the hand dryer could be heard in the bathroom, he lent close to Nathan and whispered “The last person to underestimate me paid with their life, and she was my mother. I will not blink before snapping your neck, the next move is yours”

He stepped away from Nathan and watched, his shoulders were tense, and rage boiled his skin to a hot flush. The police officer exited the bathroom, and paused when they felt the tension in the situation “Everything ok here?”

The question was a catalyst for violence, Nathan yanked the blade from his hand and stabbed the police officer in the neck, they fell to the floor, blood blocking off air, their choking sounds loud in their ears. Nathan made a split-second decision and leaped for Neil, picking petty revenge. Neil tried to flee, he almost made it around the counter but was tackled from behind, their bodies thumped to the floor, he kicked and crawled at his father's face, trailing a trio of red lines that mirrored the ones we wore. Nathan had one hand around his neck and the clever held to Neil’s face in the other. The diner’s doors crashed open as the police officers partner rushed in “DROP THE WEAPON!”

Their gun was trained on Nathan, but he didn’t even seem to noticed it, his eyes were on Neil, who had gone still as the cool steal cut a line of blood along the bridge of his nose.   
Luckily the cop could tell this situation was bad, and Andrew covered his ears as they shot Nathan twice, his arms jerked out as he was hit, sending the cleaver across the tile flooring. Neil scrambled to his feet in an instant. The police officer began speaking in their radio but shouted after them as the both fled the scene. Andrew had the car flying down the highway within moments, Neil trying to lock in his seatbelt, as his hand shook so much “Where are we going?”

“Just one stop before we leave”

They drove in silence; Neil didn’t even bother to question him when they stopped. He followed Andrew silently into the elevator. Doc’s head snapped up and exclaimed “The fuck are you doing here?”

The anger in his voice was apparent, it echoed off the concrete walls, Neil’s flinch did not go unnoticed. Andrew flung the duffle bag on the table between them “The fuck is this?”

“We are more than even now, don’t contact me again”

Doc lifted the bag and frowned at him “The fuck do I want with your money?” When Andrew remained silent, he continued “What I want to know is how this got so completely and utterly fucked up, and” he motioned to Neil “who the fuck is this?”

“Buddy’s son”

Doc paused, he eyed Neil for a while “Always thought he was a dickhead” he crossed his arms “And the score?”

Andrew rolled his eyes “Bats went AWOL”

“Figures”. Doc took the duffle from the tabled and stood before them, he handed Neil Andrews bag, and handed Andrew a second one. “Take it and never let me see your face again, run and keep running, never look back”

Andrew took the bag “We have the expert in running away right here, we’ll be fine”

Doc grabbed a few bags and headed for the elevator, all three rode in silence and exited into the car park. Doc motioned to a red mustang and said, “Keys are inside”. With a nod he began to walk away but paused as a police car came careening around the corner, the tires screeching, and smoking. The car rushed towards Doc and ploughed into him at full speed, he was flung over the top of the car and crashed to the floor, broken and blooded. The police car skidded to a stop, as Nathan rolled down the window, his face covered in blood and spoke through the cars tannoy “You can’t get rid of me that easily Baby, isn’t that right son?”

Andrew shoved the bag into Neil’s body “Get in the car”. As they moved towards the car, Nathan turned his around and started driving towards them. Andrew searched for the keys and turned on the engine, they were out the space as soon as he did. Nathans police car inches from their bumper. Andrew skidded around and around the levels of the car park, till they reached the ground floor, and stomped on the gas into the street. Pedestrians jumped out of the way as both cars flew over pavements and through red lights. Andrews grip tighten on the wheel as he threw the car through spaces in traffic, meanwhile Nathan rammed them out of the way, leaving destruction in his wake. Resulting in him slowing down, giving Andrew more breathing space he needed, his grip loosened on the wheel as he watched the police lights fade into the background. 

Andrew turn the car sharply into another parking garage and almost instantly spins it into a parking spot and kills the engine. 

“Ok, so not a chauffeur” Neil says a little breathlessly. Andrew looks at him, his fingers are white, tightly gripping both bags to his chest, his chest rising and falling with his frantic breaths. “What now?”

“Shut up, get out and stay low”

They opened the doors and leave, kneeling behind cars as the move. An engine revving could be heard from the lover levels, he watched Neil and he ducked between two cars; the duffels clutched to his chest. Andrew pulled one from his grip and told him to “Stay down, and run when you see an opening”

He left without a glance back and threw the duffle into an empty parking space and found the car he needed. Silently reaching up and tested the door, thankfully it was unlocked, he jumped in and pried open the dashboard with a knife and started stripping the cables. He paused as he heard a car turn onto their level, he peeked through the rear window just enough to see the blue flashing lights of the police car. Over the intercom again, Nathan taunted “Come out come out wherever you are”. Andrew continued to wait. “I know you’re in here, you can run but you can’t hide!” Andrew heard the tires skid to a stop, heard the car door open and then close, but no footsteps. He waited. 

“It seems you dropped something?” Nathan said once more over the intercom, Andrew flicked the cabled together as he stared to speak, his own voice magnified enough to cover the sound of the engine starting. 

Nathan reversed the car beside the black duffle, he popped open the car and reached towards the bag, either his curiosity or greed winning over. Andrew pulled the car from its space and barrelled it down the road, gaining speed and momentum, he drove the truck straight into the bonnet of the cop car, the impact flung the car backwards, killing the lights. Nathan had been able to regain some composure while seeing the truck speeding towards him and had lent back in and pressed a foot too the gas. Both cars were pushed to their limit, their engines echoing around them, their tires straining against the pressure the drivers were putting them through. Andrews truck had more pushing power and after the initial stand down, the cop car began to be pushed back. The space he had parked in, was stationed over a very tall drop, the bumper pushed against the divider that separated the space from the deadly drop. They snapped under the pressure, the back tires dropped off the side, the whole car jutting down as the now rotated around air. Andrew watched Nathan begin to panic and reach for his seat belt. Andrew pushed his truck more, risking overheating the engine. As soon as half of the car was pushed from the space, gravity took over, the car teetered for a second before it tipped over the edge, the bumper the last thing Andrew saw, before he heard a massive crash.   
Andrew got out of the car and stood near the edge, the car was a crumpled mass of metal far below, but he had a bad feeling it was yet to be over. 

“Andrew!”

He turned towards Neil’s scream as Nathan sprung from the floor inches from the drop, he pointed a gun at his head and smirked at him “Don’t worry, it's not going to be quick for you” He pulled the trigger inches from Andrews ear. This would have hurt a normal hearing person, but Andrews ears were a weakness he cursed himself for. The pain laced through his veins dropping him to the floor as he clutched hands to the side of his head. Trying and failing to do anything to reduce the ringing, that punctured his ear drums repeating. Nathan ducked his head towards him, letting him see his lips so he knew Andrew would know what he said, “I want you to watch as I rip him apart”.

Neil crashed into him; a strange racket gripped in his hands. He beat Nathan over the head with it, he lost his footing as he tried to gain distance between him and his son. Neil didn’t stop and he jabbed the end into his chest and pushed Nathan over the edge, his mouth screamed a silent curse to them. 

Andrew couldn’t hear the thump of his body as it hit the floor, but he knew it did when Neil’s body flinched unconsciously at the impact. He only watched his father for a second as he turned and tossed the racket aside and rushed to Andrews side. Neil gripped him under his arms and pulled him to his feet, Andrew let Neil take him, the pain making him pliable. He felt himself be sat down, but he was seeing black before he knew it. 

....

[End of Chapter Eight]


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a very large chapter :D

The rhythm of the moving car was the first thing Andrew was aware off, softly his hearing came back to him. The soft hum from the radio, then the roar of the engine as Neil drove them. He watched Neil as he waited for the ringing to die down to a low buzz. 

“It’s been surprisingly quiet. I’m nowhere near as good of a driver as you, but I haven’t even had to push the speed limit” Neil smiled at him “What did you do?”

“Can’t tell you all my secrets too soon”

“While you were out, the news popped on, apparently everyone from the earlier failed robbery has been apprehended” Neil glanced at him “I don’t remember you handing yourself in”

Andrew patted his pockets, but finding them empty rubbed his temple and said “My brother finally doing something useful”

Neil lent over and unlocked the glove box, four boxes of cigarettes greeted him. He reached in and lit up, cracking the window only after blowing out smoke. 

“You let your brother take the blame?”

Andrew smoked this cigarette and only answered when he had lit a second one “That junkie was the reason we got in the mess in the first place” Neil drove in silence, giving him the time he needed. Andrew watched the world go by as he said “He would take anything and everything he could get his hands on. When the money ran out, he hotwired a car, inside the car was a lot of goods. This car belonged to Doc, he turned up at the flat days after and told me who he was and what the stuff in the car was worth. Lucky for Aaron it was me who opened the door, Doc didn’t realise at the time that he had got the wrong person, but lucky for him I was the better driver. I’ve been paying off his debt ever since”

“What’s gonna happen to him now?”

“He has a choice to make now, get clean or not. I’m done looking after him”

Neil sat and watched the road ahead for a while, a smirk annoyingly plastered to his cheeks, “It’s your turn now”

Andrew leant back in his seat, and closed his eyes, feeling the breeze caress his face, ruffle his pale hair and let the sun heat his cheeks “I’ll take it later, we have time”

....

[The End]


End file.
